vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Might Guy
|-|Might Guy= |-|Sixth Gate Guy= |-|Seventh Gate Guy= |-|Eighth Gate Guy= Summary Might Guy (マイト・ガイ, Maito Gai) is a jōnin of Konohagakure. A master of taijutsu, Guy leads and passes his wisdom to the members of Team Guy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least 7-C, higher with more gates | At least 7-A | Likely High 6-A with Evening Elephant, High 6-A with Night Guy Name: Might Guy, he called himself "Konoha's Noble Green Beast," also called (by Rock Lee) as "Super Bushy Brows Sensei," his name is also known as "Maito Gai." Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 26-27 | 29-31 Classification: Human, Ninja, Jōnin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Electricity Manipulation, Expert Martial Artist, Surface Scaling, Weapon Mastery (Highly skilled in wielding Nunchaku), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Body Control (Via the Eight Gates), Analytical Prediction (Via tracking enemy movements by observing their feet), Fire Manipulation and Danmaku with Morning Peacock, Vibration Manipulation and Air Manipulation with Daytime Tiger and Evening Elephant, Pseudo-Flight (Able to kick the air to move around with the Eighth Gate), Statistics Amplification (via the Eight Gates), Summoning, Limited Spatial Manipulation with Night Guy (He distorted space with his speed), Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: At least Town level (As one of Konoha's strongest ninja, he should be significantly stronger than Choji, and should also be stronger than Asuma) | At least Town level, higher with more gates (Releasing the First Gate multiplies Might Guy's power by five, and the other gates increase power to an unknown degree. Defeated a Kisame's clone that had 30% of his chakra) | At least Mountain level+ (Was able to defeat Kisame Hoshigaki) | Likely Multi-Continent level with Evening Elephant (Able to cause noticeable damage to Rikudo Madara and would have given him "trouble" in successful, consecutive strikes), Multi-Continent level with Night Guy (Obliterated Rikudo Madara's left side, nearly killing him in the process. Also, Night Guy was stated to be a stronger attack than Evening Elephant.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Stated to be a rival to Kakashi, was able to intercept Kisame while he was mid-attack) | At least Sub-Relativistic, possibly higher (Far faster than his First Gates form, which multiplies his speed by 5 times) | At least Sub-Relativistic, possibly higher (Faster than before) | FTL (Much faster than before. Overwhelmed Six Paths Sage Madara multiple times and distorted space with pure speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Stronger than Jirobo) | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class T Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Likely Multi-Continent Class with Evening Elephant, Multi-Continent Class with Night Guy (A Taijutsu much stronger than Evening Elephant.) Durability: At least Town level | At least Town level | At least Mountain level+ (Took a point-blank Hirudora, though it knocked him out briefly) | Unknown (Guy's body starts to break apart the moment he activates the 8th Gate and simply moving causes him great pain.) Stamina: Very High (Can withstand extreme physical training, also recovered in moments after opening gates later in the War) Range: Standard melee range normally to several dozens of meters with Eight Gates-enhanced attacks, higher with final gate unlocked. Standard Equipment: Sōshūga (Nunchaku) Intelligence: Known to be an incredibly skilled ninja, graduating from the Academy at age 7 (where the average is around 13-14) and becoming a Chunin at age 11. Highly skilled martial artist. Weaknesses: Opening Gates leaves his body physically exhausted depending on the number, with opening the Eighth Gate leading him to death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eight Gates:' The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. **'Morning Peacock:' The Morning Peacock is a certain-kill taijutsu born from the philosophy of Might Guy. The principle of this taijutsu is to rapidly increase the body's abilities by opening up to and including the sixth of the Eight Gates, and then to strike the enemy down with countless punches. The technique is started by kicking the enemy into the air, which for most would be an instant kill. The user then jumps into the air in a distinctive stance and begins punching the enemy repeatedly. The speed of the punches is so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. This creates a peacock-like fan of flames around the opponent. Once the attack is finished, the enemy will be sent crashing back to the ground, covered with the attack's aura. The technique is also strong enough to briefly stun a tailed beast as strong as Saiken. **'Daytime Tiger:' After opening the seventh of the Eight Gates, the user places a palm facing forward in front of their face with one hand and then taps it with his other hand, formed into a fist, which creates a massive amount of air pressure. Next, the user forms a unique hand seal resembling a tiger, which launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a tiger, by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it's moving and be focused on a single point. The technique then explodes on command, releasing the built-up air pressure in an instant. A massive concussive explosion is created, which can be felt a significant distance away. **'Evening Elephant:' This technique is a continuous assault of five punches, each strike being performed faster than the one before. It creates a vacuum of pressurized air that bears the appearance of an elephant's leg, causing devastating damage to the opponent. One punch alone was capable of creating a massive and deep crater in the ground. The final punch is strong enough to break through Madara Uchiha's chakra shell. **'Night Guy:' The Night Guy is a forbidden taijutsu of the highest level that takes the shape of a dragon. It can be performed by those who have opened all Eight Gates and is Might Guy's strongest attack. When Guy initiates the technique, he emits a huge amount of chakra. After gathering all of this chakra around his body — forming a flickering dragon-like aura — he dashes forward at such an extreme speed that the space within the immediate vicinity of the technique is distorted, allowing him to bypass his target's defenses. Guy then delivers an immensely powerful kick that carries such force that it is capable of destroying the target's body as well as shattering the bones in Guy's leg. Being the most powerful of all Eight Gates attacks, it is also the most taxing on the body as it leaves Guy on the brink of death. After use, Guy's burned body slowly turns to ash, crumbling from the large discharge of his chakra. Key: Base | Sixth Gate | Seventh Gate | Eighth Gate Others Notable Victories: Kenshiro (Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken)) Kenshiro's Profile (Speed was not equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Bruce Lee Clones Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Adults Category:Electricity Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Body Control Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Teachers Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Shueisha Category:Paralysis Users